Easy, love
by klauscarolinex
Summary: (-AU begin season 2-) Caroline is running away from her friends who want to kill her, when she bumps into a man, and this man becomes quite intrigued with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Easy, love**

Running, that's what Caroline does. Running from her friends who want to kill her. How wonderful. She is a vampire, a monster. She has just killed someone. A person, a person who probably has family. All these thoughts haunt her all the time. She uses her new vampire speed to run towards the woods. There is nobody, at least that she hopes, because the crave to blood is unbearable.

Then Caroline bumps into something, something hard. She feels herself fall backwards but is caught by strong arms.

"Easy, love, wouldn't want you to fall, would we?" She hears someone say with an English accent. She looks up and finds a let's say handsome man staring intense at her with stormy green eyes and a smirk. Then Caroline realizes how she must look like, covered with blood.

"Ehh, yeah thanks, I gotta go now. Bye." She makes an attempt to turn away, but the guy has still a hold on her and faces her again. Ugh seriously. She rolles her eyes.

"I didn't caught your name," He says husky. Old Caroline would practically swoon by now, but this Caroline was just annoyed.

"That's because I didn't give it, so please would you get out of my way," Well, probably he found her answer amusing because his smirk becomes wider and, he still doesn't let her go. Well if it doesn't go that way… Her eyes dilated, and she looks the guy straight in the eyes.

"Let me go, and do not remember seeing me here." She compelled him, and he let her loose immediately. She blinks a smile. And goes back on her way toward the woods.

Approximately ten seconds later, she saw aught flash by. And yet again she feels something hard, but this time she isn't caught by strong arms. And fell on the ground.

"Seriously," she growled. She saw yet the same hot guy again. How come her compulsion didn't work. She asked herself. The man saw her confusion and chuckled. How funny…

"Well, love, we have to stop meeting like this," He commented with a grin.

"Right, first how come my compulsion didn't work? And second, what the hell do you want with me, don't you have other stuff to do, then stalking a girl covered with blood and on the run?" Caroline demands angrily. The man raises his eyebrows, and then she becomes very aware of how close they are.

The man comes yet closer and now she can feel his breath in her neck. "Oh, but sweetheart," Ugh, always with the pet names. "I'm no human," He purrs. She shudders. "And in answer to your other questions," He looks her in the eyes, and she can't bring herself to look away. "You intrigue me," She can see tiny lights dancing around in his eyes, and suddenly feels herself becoming very warm.

At that very moment the world around them seems not to exist. But of course that moment doesn't last long, when she feels suddenly a terrible pain in her side and let a moan. And then she sees it, a stake in her side, a fucking stake. They look around alarmed.

"Found you, Blondie," She hears the oh so familiar voice of Damon say. "Who's your friend?" He mocks. But she feels herself already sink to the ground, oh god, what does she have with the ground today. From the corner of her eyes she can see the man, hmm she really has to know his name, approach Damon. And Damon eyes widen when he comes dangerously close and as he begins to talk very low.

"Well, that's no way to greet a lady, don't you think, _Mate." _He says darkly. Damon starts laughing.

'Ha, she a lady? Have you s-..." He rips Damon's heart out. Caroline's mouth fell open. She doesn't know what to think. There he was, the man who used and abused her, dead. She let out a sigh. Then the man she had yet to know the name of, slowly turned around to face her…

**Hey, wow first time I did this. So love it, hate it? Should I continue with this story? Let it know ! But have in mind that this isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Klaus turns around to face her, is a shocking face looking back at him. He can see thousands of emotions cross her features; anger, joy, hurt, angst. But Klaus, he feels nothing, he felt nothing when he ripped out that heart, no regret, no pity. But when he looks into the face of this angel, he feels. He has seen beautiful women over the centuries, but this one, she has something special, he can see that she's been through a lot. He can also recognize a bit of himself in her; he can see the loneliness... She is also quite feisty, he has always liked that. When she tried to compel him… He feels a laugh rise, but he hold back. Nobody's tried to do that, ever, not with him. And if they did they would certainly not make it out alive. He watches her as she pulls out the stake out of her side. "So…," he began. But she cuts him off.

"Why did you do that?" He rolls his eyes. Isn't that obvious. He doesn't answer.

"Were you running from him?" She stiffens. So yes. "Why? Tell me, tell me the whole story?" He demands. She looks at him angry.

"Why should I tell you?" She exclaims. "It's not like I know you?" She stands on. "What do you even care?" Touché, he doesn't even know it himself. He has never cared a lot over the centuries, so why now, about a random stranger, a baby vampire? He just told himself he was bored, and that's why, even though he knows that that wasn't the reason.

"Let me introduce myself, love, I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson," He grabbed her hand and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand, a kiss who barely touched her hand but made her blush. She looks at him weirdly before she takes her hand away.

And then she mutters: "Caroline Forbes, my name is Caroline Forbes." It suits her that's what he thought, an angel, full of light, named Caroline Forbes.

"Well Caroline," He smiles at her, an genuine smile. "We aren't strangers, anymore," She giggled. Oh, how he loved that sound.

"And I don't know why I care, but I do," I'm bored, I'm bored, he tells himself all the time, because love is a weakness, and he isn't _weak_. "So why don't you let me help you?" She seems to think, he can see that because her brow is furrowed, he began to notice little things about her; how her hand goes through her hair when she is nervous, how she likes to have control over a situation, much like himself. But then he is taken out of his thoughts, as Caroline starts talk.

"Okay, okay," Yeah. "But on one condition, you tell me about yourself too," Tum tum dum, Klaus stiffens. It's been a while since someone asked such a question. But he nodded carefully. Then she smiled at him; "Alright, but let's talk somewhere else, you know we are in the middle of a road," She chuckled. She's right, let's go somewhere quieter. Then he grabbed her and hold her against her, as he raced in vampire speed to the Mystic Lake. He couldn't help but notice how perfect her body feels against his, he certainly would like to know more about those curves. He smirks.

"Fulfills this place your expectations, m'lady?" He whispers in her ear as he still hold her.

"Oh, well, it's not bad, m'lord" She teases. He laughs. How he missed that time, when everyone called him like that, at that time his family was still together. He wouldn't admit it but he misses them, especially Rebekah. His little sister. He shakes his thoughts off, and looked Caroline in the eyes, who looked at him with an questionable expression. Klaus motions her to sit down, as he sat down next to her.

"You wanted to talk," Caroline said softly. "So talk," Hmm, what to say?

"I told you I'm not human, didn't I love?" She nodded. "I'm a vampire," I looked at her expression, it stayed the same. "I'm not just a vampire, I'm an Original, me and my siblings are the very first vampires of the world, It wouldn't surprise me if you're from my bloodline." She looks at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so are you like a billion or something?" She asked. He grins.

"You would have to adjust the perception of time due the fact that you are a vampire now, and celebrate that you're no longer bond by trival human conventions." She seems deep in thought, she really is a special thing.

"You know I killed someone today?" He nodded.

"Me too," He chuckles, as he does a tuft of her hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me, how can I celebrate the fact that I kill people sometimes, I crave blood the whole fucking time and I will never have children," Klaus then cups her face.

And he then whispers: "I think you will not believe me now, but it comes with time my sweet Caroline. Because I will let you in on a little secret; there is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty and you can have all of it," She smiled at Klaus, she had tears in her eyes from his speech, he has to admit, he even surprised himself with that speech.

"You know Klaus," Oh, he loved how she said his name. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a good person," She says as she gives him a hug. He is shocked, and didn't know where to rest his hands, but in the end, he gave in, he hold her so close, almost possessive.

"Sweetheart, how did you turn, actually, I'm really curious." Then Caroline flinches. He looks at her serious, he can see on her it's quite the story.

"I was in a car-accident, with Matt and Tyler," Klaus would definitely remember those names. "And then Damon, you know the guy you killed," He clenched his fists. He should have tortured that Damon much longer he realized. "He fed me his blood, probably because Elena wanted that, so that I got better. I got better but I was that night still in het hospital, but then Elena came in, at least that I thought, she told me to send a message to Stefan and Damon; 'game on' and then she suffocated me and I thought why would Elena do that, she's my friend, well afterwards I came after it wasn't Elena that killed me, but Katherine, her Doppelgänger," The_ Doppelgänger_? She is here? Klaus felt a smile rise his features. He has waited for this for centuries, finally the curse broken. Just one problem; The Doppelgänger is Caroline's friend and he has to kill her...

* * *

**So, love it? hate it? continue? Let it know. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus face has an unreadable expression. Caroline caresses his chest with her hands as she softly says; "Klaus, thank you," And then she gives him an kiss on his stubbled cheek. He smells of mint and scotch, hmm. She looks him one more time in the eyes as she turns away. And Klaus let her. She can feel his eyes still on her as she walks away. Caroline thinks of going home, to change clothes, so that she does. But what she hadn't expected was to encounter Stefan Salvatore on her way. She doesn't know where to look or what to say, wasn't she indirectly involved with his brother's dead.

She is taken out of thoughts as Stefan softly says; "Caroline, you have to know we didn't want to kill you, just Damon wanted that. Bonnie is only mad now, but she will get over it," He sounds genuine and that he is.

"It's alright Stefan, the only thing I have to work on is the bloodlust, but you can help me, huh, as the old vampire you are," She teases. He chuckles.  
"Yeah definitely, but first we have to get you a daylight-ring," Stefan says as he pulls her in for a hug. What they both didn't see was the Original, who was watching them.

* * *

The next day Caroline has got an daylight-ring and was hunting bunnies with Stefan. Yeah, bunnies. She could feel a friendship growing between her and Stefan. "So, and where were you up to yesterday, actually, I mean before I we were talking?" He teases.

"Yeah, I bumped into this guy, and he was really nice, he was actually was the one who made me accept the fact that I'm a vampire now." Stefan raises his eyebrows.

"So, he is also a vampire?" He turns to look at her. Caroline nodded.

"He called himself an Original, he and his siblings are the first vampires that existed," Stefan stood there stunned.

"Oh, well, I have to meet him some time, then. After all he is vampire royalty," He says with a grin. As she smiles to Stefan.

* * *

The next week went well, she has her bloodlust pretty good under control. Stefan found it very fast for a vampire, but she is after all a control freak and emotions are heightened. She was just on her way to school as she was grabbed. Ugh yet again seriously? But before she could scream. She was injected. Vervain. When she woke up, all she saw was black. She is blindfolded "What the hell?"

"Oh, you're awake, my apologies, miss Forbes, you're as known as collateral damage," She hears an unknown voice with an accent say. Ugh, why is she always the one that's used.

"Seriously, who the fuck are you? How do you know my name? What do you want? And let me go!" Caroline demands angrily.

"Well, well, well, Niklaus sure likes the feisty ones." Where is he talking about, now?

"You know, I have noticed Niklaus has taken quite the interest in you, I wonder why, actually, but it doesn't matter," he whispers and can feel his hot breath in her neck, as he begins to caress her cheek with his fingers. And she shudders. She really has the urge to slap him. But she cannot move.

"Why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what the fuck you want," He chuckles. "C'mon, just get it over with," Caroline says annoyed. Then he drew back. Finally.

"Alright, miss Forbes, Niklaus has something of me and I want it back," He says darkly. I begin to realize that Niklaus is probably the man I met last week.

"Well, why don't you just ask him, I still don't understand why I'm here, and pull the blindfold off,"

"Oh, but of course," He says as he pulls off the blindfold. And then sche can see again, standing before her is a man, quite handsome actually, brown hair and friendly hazel eyes, and he wears a suits, he is not quite what Caroline expected.

"Why don't you tell me, what he has from you, maybe I can help," Caroline says softly, this man doesn't seem too bad.

"He has my family, he holds them in coffins. I think you can imagine why I want them back. And now I finally have leverage," He explains, as he looks her straight in the eyes. Caroline nods carefully.

"So, now you understand, you're gonna call him and you're gonna tell him that Elijah has got you, and that I will not be nice to you, oh actually that's an understatement I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you very slowly, if he doesn't give my family back," He orders. Caroline's eyes widened in angst.

But she has to be strong so she asks; "What makes you think, he would give them back, just for me?" He begins to laugh.

"Sweet Caroline, haven't you seen the way, he looks at you?" She didn't say anything. "Oh, but I have, it's been quite a while since looked at someone like that, with so much care,"

"I haven't seen him since last week," She states. He smiles.

"But he has seen you, quite a lot I might add and not just accidental," He smirks.

"Okay, do it now," He says suddenly very seriously, as he gives her an Iphone.

"Hello," Caroline hears Klaus growl. Wow he seems less friendly then last time.

"Klaus, Elijah here is gonna kill me if you don't bring the coffins here," She heard him throw a glass against the wall. Elijah smirks wider.

"Caroline, sweetheart, let me have a little chat with Elijah," She gives Elijah the phone back quickly.

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah says. Klaus growled.

"Hello, brother, it's been quite a while," Klaus commented.

"Yeah, well I finally got my leverage," Elijah says as he turns around to face Caroline.

"What makes you think I care?" Klaus demands.

"Oh, but brother you do, if not I will have a lot of fun killing miss Forbes slowly." Elijah laughs as he hears him throwing yet another glass against the wall.

"Alright, where are you, I missed Rebekah any ways," Klaus groans.

"Well, that's the spirit brother," Elijah grins.

* * *

There they were twenty minutes later having drinks, next to three coffins. It really sounds surreal.

"So who are in the coffins?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Our little sister, Rebekah, Finn, he is quite pathetic actually and Kol, also a pain in the ass." Klaus responded and Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't you wake them," She asks excited. Elijah and Klaus gave each other a look.

"Oh, yeah, I will just go family matters and so," She says awkwardly as she walks to the door.

"Nonsense, after all you brought us together, why don't you wake them?" Elijah says happily. And she turns around and nods carefully.

* * *

Yet again twenty minutes later there they were still having drinks, plus Rebekah and Kol, they didn't want to wake Finn, yet. It is actually quite enjoyable having drinks with thousand year old vampires.

Rebekah looks at Caroline as she comments; "Do they all dress like prostitutes in this time," Caroline send her a glare as she begins to laugh.

"Yeah, Nik, she sure looks like a tasty little thing," Kol adds as he winks at Caroline.

"Kol, say another word and I will tear out your liver," Klaus growled low.

_"_Niklaus, do you know the Doppelgängeris in town?" Elijah asks seriously. Klaus raises his eyebrows. "The Doppelgänger, she's here, her name is Elena, I will help you kill her." Elijah said smiling. Klaus glared daggers at Elijah and Caroline was frightened to death, they are gonna kill Elena, oh god.

"Gotta go now, bye," Caroline said before walking away quickly without looking back. The siblings looked stunned except Klaus.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Continue? Let it know. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus clenched his fists. How could his brother be so foolish. Caroline is now definitely on her way to the döppelgänger. He lost them, Caroline, not that he had her in the first place but still, and of course the döppelganger. He couldn't let the döppelganger slip away, he has waited way to long. He would just compel Caroline to forget him. He didn't even know the baby vampire for more than one week and someone has already used her to get to him. Klaus gave his big brother another glare. And then walked away in a way that only Klaus could. Deadly.

* * *

The siblings watched their brother walk away. They were not quite sure what just happened. Kol coughed. "So 'Lijah, please enlighten me, how did you convince our 'dear' brother to undagger us." Kol said sarcastically.

"The question is not how, Kol, but who," Elijah replied casually with an unreadable expression on his face. That's the thing with Elijah you cannot really read him. His expression reveals nothing.

"I have no idea what he sees in her." Rebekah intervened. Rebekah has always been protective of her brothers.

"I can think of a thing or two," Kol grinned as he saw the expression on his baby sister's face. Then he got up and walked away. He is going to have some fun.

* * *

Klaus used vampire speed on his way to the Salvatore Boarding House, the original was certain Caroline went over there. He has done quite the research the past week. Caroline surrounds herself with a remarkable gang. The döppelganger, a Bennet witch and Stefan, his favourite ripper, although not anymore he has heard. What a pity. But then he was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her running. She was fast. But he is faster.

"Caroline, love" She tensed. But continued running. That annoyed him and grabbed her arm. And then cupped her head so that she looked him in the eyes. She glared at him. And tried to get away. It amused him, did she really think she could win. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, _Niklaus._" She demanded. He stared at her blankly, why did she call him Niklaus he thought. "the fact that you want to kill my best friend for god knows what reason? You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. She stiffened. How one touch of him could affect her like that fascinated him.

"Now, now, Caroline, you know who you're talking to, right," The original said husky. He saw fear flash through her eyes. "It's nothing personal, really, you must believe me, but this has to be done."

"Can't you find another solution for whatever you must do, I mean c'mon you can think of something," She rambled. He found it rather adorable. And before he could help himself, he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Mystic Grill._

"Hello there, darling, join me for a drink?" Kol asked the beauty with olive skin and green eyes seductively. He found himself rather bored in this small town. And he could use some blood, he was in a box for a few decades after all. But the girl ignored him and just rolled her eyes. Well, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain. So he grabbed his scotch and joined her at her table. She looked up at him not so amused and he then smirked at her mischievously.

They had a stare down, until some blonde bloke, coughed and said: "Bonnie, is this guy bothering you?" Kol glared at the man and suddenly knew his next victim.

"No Matt, I think I can handle him," She assured. Kol then turned to look at her amused. Matt nodded, and then left quietly.

"So Bonnie, is it? What are you doing here all alone."

Bonnie scoffed at his question. "I'm waiting for someone, so could you just ehm, _go_." She said with a fake smile. Kol chuckled. He liked them feisty.

"Oh but darling the fun has just begun." Kol grinned. And they had yet another stare down. But this time someone else interrupted them, he turned around only to see the doppelgänger standing there.

"Ehm, Bonnie? Who's this?" Elena asked Bonnie suspicious. Bonnie just stood there awkwardly and then asked Kol.

"What's your name again," He chuckled and then grabbed Bonnie's hand to place a soft kiss on it.

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service, darling," She then looked at him suspicious. Huh, where did that come from he thought, but before he could say something Kol sank to the ground from pain.

"Vampire," Bonnie hissed when she stopped her magic. Kol laughed. So, she is a witch, fascinating.

"Witchy," He said amused. She rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from me." She said before walking away with the doppelgänger.

"I'll take that as a challenge!" He yelled after her with a smirk. Maybe there is some entertainment after all, the original thought.

* * *

Kissing Caroline was like heaven, she tasted sweet, like honey. He had her pinned against some wall. They were fighting for dominance. He pulled her closer. And held her possessive against him. Her hands run through his hair. She was driving him insane. He could take her right here, but Caroline deserved better. He know he had to stop, he had to compel her to forget him, he must, for her safety, and with that in thoughts, he slowly pulled away to look at her. She looked flushed and her blonde curls wild. Klaus smiled at her, genuine. She smiled back at him. He then cupped her face. To compel her. It's better this way, the big bad kept telling himself. He dilated his eyes. She noticed this and he then saw tears creep into her eyes, He swallowed. But still followed his plan and said: "Sweet Caroline, you will not remember me, my family and the time you spent with us, you just went to the woods the day you met me. Now, go home, and rest my dear." Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead and then watched her go. The feelings he got were unfamiliar, they made him feel uncomfortable. He shook the feelings off. He really needed to drain a few body's.

* * *

Caroline came home when her mother greeted her: "Caroline, where have you been? I was worried, it's eleven o'clock. Normally you always let me know where you're going."

Caroline began to think and then she realized something, she had actually no idea. Where has she been? What have I done? She kept asking herself. But she had no answers.

So she just said to reassure her mother: "Oh, I'm sorry, I was at the Grill, must have forgotten about the time. And you don't have to worry about me you know, I can take care of myself." Het mother nodded, but did not look very convinced, probably because she caught Caroline's confused look. Caroline added quickly "Good night, I'm going to rest." She walked to her room, and felt fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning as Caroline woke up for school, she had a weird feeling. The last time she had such a hazy feeling, was when she was a human. When she had been compelled. She quickly changed clothes, and did a little makeup on. She then tried to set the weird feeling aside and went to school.

When she arrived at school, Elena and Bonnie came walking up to her. Bonnie has finally accepted the fact that she is a vampire, and therefor she is grateful.

"Hi Care," Elena smiled at her. "Why weren't you at school yesterday, that's not like you," Ugh, seriously, why don't I remember anything from yesterday she thought.

"Oh yeah, .." Caroline just wanted to make some story up when Stefan came up and gave Elena a kiss on her cheek. Stefan then turned to Caroline.

"Hey, we should go hunting today." He said. Caroline just nodded and then said that she needed to go to the restroom. She was just on her way, when a pretty girl with straight blonde hair started talking to her.

"Hi Caroline," The girl said not kind but also not hateful. Caroline looked at her confused.

"Ehm, do I know you?" The girl studied Caroline with a weird look.

She then mumbled, something like: "he compelled her," and walked away. Wait, compelled?

"Hey, wait, what did you just say?" Caroline hissed.

The girl looked back smirking at her. "See you around, Caroline." She sang.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Klaus was drawing, he was drawing a certain a certain blonde when Kol rushed inside. Klaus looked up annoyed. "What do you want, Kol?" He sighed.

Kol grinned. "I may have just woken our dear brother," And suddenly Klaus stood right before his younger brother.

"You did what?" Klaus spat darkly. Kol just smiled mischievously.

Klaus felt then someone stake him in his back. He groaned and turned around, only to face his older brother again.

"Hello Niklaus," Finn said.

"Finn," Klaus responded while pulling out the stake. " so what are you going to do now then," asked Klaus "on a little suicide mission, perhaps?"

Finn shook his head and chuckled. "Who knows, Niklaus, who knows." Finn said vaguely before leaving the room again. Klaus turned to Kol giving one last glare before leaving the room as well.

* * *

"Stef, seriously I don't remember most part from yesterday, and today, this girl came to me and she said something like: "he compelled her." Caroline rambled to Stefan. Stefan seemed to be thinking.

"Caroline, you know that vampires can't be compelled, huh,"

"Yeah, but still, I have the same weird feeling as back then with Damon…" She gave him a knowing look. He nodded slowly, knowing where she was getting at. They walked further in the woods.

"Now I think about Damon, I haven't seen him in a while." He said softly.

"Me neither…" Caroline replied.

Stefan then changed the subject. "So and have you seen your original lately," The Salvatore asked with a grin.

Caroline looked at him questioning. "My what?"

"You know, the nice guy you told me about, who helped you accept the fact that you're a vampire." Caroline was utterly confused. And Stefan began to feel uncomfortable.

"What guy?" She groaned. "Ugh, I don't remember." Stefan just stood there stunned. He has never known a vampire with amnesia before. Perhaps he really should start questioning the theory that a vampire can't be compelled.

"We're going to figure this out, together." Stefan stated as he gave Caroline a hug.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows everyone. I do really appreciate it. (: And please let me know what you think. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah always the family man, had managed to get all his siblings around the table for a family dinner. It was a nice sight Klaus admitted, it had been quite some centuries. But although they were all together, the mood was tensed and forced. This family was an example of broken, and they all knew it.

"Rebekah,' y'made some friends already? On that school of yours." Kol teased.

"Yea, well, I saw some _old _friends," Rebekah said glaring at Klaus, "you didn't tell me Stefan was in town, he didn't recognize me of course, as well as that bimbo of yours, wouldn't you have something to do with, huh, would you?" Klaus just shrugged innocently with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Eat your veggies, Bekah." His sister grimaced but ate.

"You already got everything prepared for that ritual then, Nik, because I wouldn't want you to sacrifice the Bennet witch I met, I planned on having a little fun with her." Kol said mischievously.

Klaus looked up at him. "You have your fun, Kol, everything is prepared…" Klaus cleared his throat," I have a witch, as well as a vampire and a wolf with of course a little backup, just in case someone stabbed me in the back…" Klaus said, looking at Finn challenging, before he continued, "and Katarina did gave me the moonstone, so willingly, quite endearing." He chuckled this time locking eyes with Elijah.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the library **_

"Stef, you found something?" Caroline asked her friend who was reading books with her about the supernatural, looking for some information. Stefan shook his head. Caroline sighed. "We are wasting our time, perhaps we should let it rest and just move on with our lives."

"You're probably right," Stefan stated, "but first, I'm going to have a chat with that girl you told me about."

"Alright, Salvatore, if you say so." She then stood up, "I'm going now, Bonnie, Elena and I are having a girls night." Caroline said. She really did need it, just one night, without all the supernatural stuff.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then, you girls have fun," Stefan said and winked as she walked away.

Caroline was on her way to Bonnie's place when she suddenly heard cries and begs coming from a guy, and she decided to help the damsel in distress. What she didn't expect to see was Tyler who was beating the crap out of him. The guy was in pretty bad shape.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" She cried. Tyler looked up at her with tears in his eyes, but he continued to punch and kick the guy.

"I can't stop." Tyler said weakly. But before Caroline could interfere Tyler gave him the fatal punch and he fell with his head on the hard ground, the guy didn't cry out anymore, he was just laying there, she immediately checked his pulse. No heartbeat, she thought, which means dead.

"You killed him! You freaking killed him. Why, why would you do that?" She exclaimed. He sank to the ground.

"I don't know, he first started punching, really out of nowhere, don't even know the guy. And then I started fighting back, I just couldn't stop.." Caroline looked at him shocked. He grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. "Caroline, you are probably gonna think I'm out of my mind but, I think I have triggered the curse… I'm a werewolf now, like my uncle…" His eyes flashed golden briefly. He is compelled, she was sure, but she wouldn't let him down, that she was sure of, too, not when he looked liked this, so genuine, so vulnerable. Caroline nodded.

"It's going to be okay." She said smiling weakly. "I'll help you, but first let's get rid of this body." She said gesturing to the body.

"Caroline, how come you don't freak out about me being a werewolf, are you one too?" He asked.

"No, I'm a vampire." His eyes widened. "Okay, ehm it's a long story." She stated looking at him with a 'this is not the right time' look. Tyler nodded.

* * *

_**The next day **_

When Caroline came at school the next day Bonnie and Elena glared at her, first she didn't know why but then she realized it was because of the sleepover where she didn't show up. She had completely forgotten about it, usually Caroline would be following them around apologizing, but today she didn't feel like it. She had more important things on her mind. Tyler for example. She was taken out of her thoughts as Stefan started talking; "Care, Elena told me you didn't went, I don't get it, I mean you were way on you way?" She suddenly felt nervous, she had promised Tyler not to tell anyone, and she is a horrible liar. She turned around to face her, he looked at her worriedly.

"I was on my way to Bon's but then I saw Tyler, he was in the middle of a fight, and I helped him out, and then I totally forgot about Bonnie and Elena." Caroline rambled. It wasn't completely a lie. He then looked at her strangely as if he was trying to figure out whether to believe her words or not. "Oh, and that is, you know_ the _girl, I told you about, so you have a nice chat, I have class." Caroline said pointing at the pretty blonde before walking away.

"Hey," Rebekah heard Stefan say to her, did he remember? She turned around and smiled brightly. "Hi, do you remember?" She asked curiously. His broody expression turned broodier.

"Remember what?" He asked curiously.

"Me." He shook his head.

"What's your name, then?"

"Rebekah," She said sweetly as she extended her hand. He kissed it gently. He didn't know why he did, but he felt familiar with this Rebekah. She had a british accent and he also knew that she wasn't human, by the lack of heartbeat.

"Stefan," He replied. "I'm sorry, but I overheard you talking and you said something about a vampire being compelled, is that possible?" He asked locking eyes with her.

Rebekah was troubled, should she answer truthfully, or not. It would probably be best not to, for her family's sake. But she surprised herself when she softly replied' "It's possible," His eyes widened in shock.

"But how, I mean I have tried that, didn't work out." She nodded.

"Only the Originals can compel vampires, the Originals are the first vampires," Caroline is apparently compelled by her Original friend, and this Rebekah said to her, something like 'he compelled her', so she must know him. Stefan thought trying to put the pieces together.

"Are you an Original too?" He asked bluntly. She first looked taken aback by the question, but eventually she nodded. Rebekah felt like smacking herself by admitting this, but she just didn't want to lie to Stefan.

"Well, well, vampire royalty." He chuckled. She smiled. "Sorry for all those questions." He said. Rebekah waved it off.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She said while walking away leaving Stefan smiling, he was one step closer to the one who compelled Caroline and they should start taking vervain, he realized.

* * *

**Hi, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it. c:**


End file.
